Crazy Little Thing Called Rachel Berry
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ela tinha total e plena consciência de que Noah não era nada gentil e nobre como um príncipe encantada. Bom, ela também estava longe de ser uma princesa indefesa. E ela não tinha a menor pretensão de dizer que vivia um conto-de-fadas.


Título:Crazy little thing called Rachel Berry  
Autora:NaylaS2  
CategoriaUA - future fic  
Classificação:R  
Advertências:Insinuações sobre sexo e talvez... linguagem forte?  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?[X] Sim  
Resumo:". Ela tinha total e plena consciência de que Noah não era nada gentil e nobre como um príncipe encantada. Bom, ela também estava longe de ser uma princesa indefesa. E ela não tinha a menor pretensão - nem seria hipócrita o bastante - para dizer que vivem um conto de fadas."  
N/A:As partes em itálicos são flashbacks e ele não estão em ordem cronológica. XD  
XXX  
Ele reconhece esse olhar de primeira.

É aquele aquele "eu-quero-e-não-vou-parar-até-conseguir-porque-eu-sou-uma-estrela-e-não-vou-desistir-tão-fácil-nem-que-eu-tenha-que-te-enlouquer-o-que-pelo-meu-histórico-eu-sei-que-é-mais-uma-coisa-que-eu-faço-maravilhosamente-bem-além-de-cantar-dançar-e-atuar-é-claro." olhar.

Só que dessa vez, ela estava olhando diretamente para ele.

Mas Puck consegue lidar com isso particularmente bem - ele tem certeza de que Finn já teria se mijado. Rachel pode muito bem ser intimidante quando quer... Como se ela fosse uma vampira sexy e sádica prestes a tirar suas roupas com os dentes. E por que diabos ele deveria ter medo de uma de suas fantasias mais sujas?

_- Honestamente, Noah. Você não pode me beijar toda vez que tivermos um desentendimento e esperar que tudo fique bem. O diálogo é a chave para todo e qualquer relacionamento funcionar. E se não o encorajarmos, podemos acabar nos tornando estranhos um para outro e você sabe como...__  
__Puck acha incrivelmente hipócrita que Rachel- Rainha dos monólogos - Berry esteja encorajando diálogos mas apenas sorri, e antes que ela possa completar mais um, ele a beija outra vez, abraçando-a com força para impedir que ela se distancie. No começo Rachel tenta lutar contra mas logo ela relaxa em seus braços e retribui o beijo, aprofundando-o.__  
__Oh, yeah. Ele consegue fazer com que Rachel Berry cale a boca. Ele é foda._

Aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos chocolates se exprimem debaixo das sobrancelhas franzidas, com uma intensidade tão grande que Puck não se surpreenderia se ela fosse capaz de lançar dois raios lasers vermelhos fossem em sua direção, mais ou menos como o ciclope em X-men - Espera. Se Berry é Ciclope... Isso faz dele Jean Grey? Oh, Merda. - e o ateasse em fogo.

E está realmente bem quente. Então provavelmente era uma excelente idéia tirar a camisa. A dela também sem sombra de dúvidas.

Se tem alguma coisa que ele aprendeu nesses dois anos de namoro - além de que Montserrat Caballe não é o nome de uma comida ou de um lugar, mas sim de uma cantora de ópera famosa - é que Rachel Berry é maluca. E que é exatamente por isso que ele gosta dela.

_-Somos amigos. - Rachel caminha decidida em direção a ele.__  
__- Como é? - Ele apenas levanta uma sobrancelha.__  
__- Durante o nosso breve relacionamento, você escolheu o glee ao invés do futebol, o que indica que nós, os particpantes, temos alguma espécie de boa influência sobre você e eu principalmente, por ser a membra mais ativa e assídua. Você também se desculpou por ter jogado raspadinha em mim e parou de fazer isso, mostrando que você não só cresceu como você também se importa. E quando eu o chamei para ensaiar comigo, você não precisou nem pensar duas vezes. Claro que você foi pelos motivos errados, mas você foi. E depois do fiasco do "Run, Joey, run", você não demorou muito a me desculpar porque você me conhece e está acostumado com a minha constante necessidade de ...__  
__- Certo, Berry, somos amigos, agora cale a boca. - Ele a interrompe mas logo se arrepende ao ver o largo e maníaco sorriso que se espalhou pelo rosto dela.__  
_

Se tem uma coisa que ela aprendeu nesses dois anos de namoro - além de que se zumbis atacassem Lima, ela deveria mirar sua metralhadora na cabeça - é que ela consegue deixar Noah Puckerman maluco. E isso não só faz bem ao seu ego mas também a alma - e ao corpo.

Levou muito tempo e muita paciência para que ela não conseguisse mais resistir a ele.

_- Sério, Berry, você já viu esses músculos?__  
__- Sim, eu já vi. Milhões de vezes já que você parece ter essa constante necessidade de mostrá-los para mim e provar sua masculinidade. E eles são adoráveis.__  
__- Bebês são adoráveis, filhotinhos, arco-íris e bichinhos de pelúcia são adoráveis! Eu sou enlouquente, irresistível, quente, gostoso. Escolha um adjetivo.__  
__Ela riu.__  
__- Sim, você é. Mas nós temos que pensar bem, Noah. Pensar nas consequências. - Ela suspirou fundo. - Se fizéssemos sexo hoje... Não que vamos fazer, é só uma hipótese. O que aconteceria amanhã? - Ela abaixou a cabeça.__  
__- Nós faríamos sexo de novo. E de novo e de novo e de novo... Quantas vezes você quiser, babe, sempre que você quiser.__  
__- Mesmo assim... - Rachel mordeu os lábios para tentar esconder o sorriso. - Nós temos que considerar o aspecto fisiológico. Durante o sexo, nossos hormônios secretam adrenalina, o que aumenta nossa frequência cardíaca em um ritmo considerável. E nós hiperventilamos, o que torna nosso sangue com um pH incrivelmente básico...__  
__- Você vai me matar um dia, Berry. - Ele revira os olhos mas se aproxima o bastante para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - Eu só espero que seja de tanto hiperventilar._

Desde então toda vez que eles faziam sexo era bem... peculiar - Pois é, depois de dois anos convivendo quase diariamente com a mesma pessoa, certas coisas entram por osmose, não há necessidade para chamar a imprensa por ele ter feito uso de um vocabulário mais refinado - Muitas das vezes Rachel demonstrava seu talento vocal, aumentando uma oitava a cada gemido. Muitas outras ela acabava por desanimá-lo - Sim, desanimá-lo, porque vale a pena ressaltar que Noah Puckerman NÃO. BROCHA. NUNCA. - falando que a única pessoa que a deixava tão excitada era Fred Mercury ao cantar "love of my life".

E isso é assustador. Puck tem pesadelos por uma semana com Fred Mercury tocando-o em lugares inapropriados enquanto Rachel apenas observa e se masturba.

Mas ele não a abandona depois disso. Porque sério, como ele poderia deixar alguém que possui um par de pernas como esse?

_- Você me odeia! - Ela grita, as lágrimas se misturando com os pingos de o cenário é excessivamente dramático. Ele se sente desconfortável, ela não.__  
__- Olhe, Berry...__  
__- NÃO! Você odeia meu sorriso, minha voz, minha capacidade de começar a dissertar sobre qualquer assunto sem se preocupar se os outros querem ou não ouvir só porque eu preciso me fazer ser ouvido como a grande estrela que sou e...__  
__- Você está fazendo de novo...__  
__- Você odeia a minha teimosia, as minhas críticas, o meu gosto musical, minhas...__  
__Ele não a deixa completar o raciocínio, pressionando seus próprios lábios contra os dela com força. Ela abre os olhos surpresa com o gesto mas logo os fecha de novo, procurando concentrar-se unicamente no beijo, como se desse jeito pudesse fazê-lo durar para sempre.__  
__Seus lábios acabam por se separar mas não seus rostos. Ele ri da expressão confusa que a garota ostenta.__  
__- Mas você...__  
__- Eu não odeio as suas saias._

Foda-se tudo que Hummel tem a dizer sobre sua garota não saber se vestir a verdade é que Puck ama aquelas saias. E sobre os suéteres de animaizinhos, bom, não é como se eles fossem ficar vestindo-a por muito tempo mesmo.

Rachel Berry não é estúpida, como muitos pareciam acreditar. Ela tinha total e plena consciência de que Noah não era nada gentil e nobre como um príncipe encantado. Bom, ela também estava longe de ser uma princesa indefesa. E ela não tinha a menor pretensão - nem seria hipócrita o bastante - para dizer que vivem um conto de fadas. Não é tão enfadonho como um.

_- Por que você começou a me namorar?__  
__- Porque minha família me acusou de ser uma espécie de neo-nazista por nunca sair com garotas judias.__  
__- Oh. - Ela simplesmente exclama e ele sabe imediatamente que falou uma coisa errada.__  
__- Mas eu acho que você deveria me perguntar por que eu continuo te namorando. - Ele parou em frente a ela, impedindo que ela o deixasse falando sozinho.__  
__- Então por quê? Divirta-me. - Ela cruza os braços na frente do peito e começa a bater o pé, esperando por uma resposta. Uma resposta que ele não tem.__  
__- Eu não sei. Eu não tenho a menor idéia.__  
__- Eu deveria me sentir lisongeada com isso?__  
__- Na verdade... Sim. - Ele responde sorrindo e tocando o rosto dela de leve com as costas das mãos, jogando para trás algumas mechas rebeldes de cabelo._

Puck não sabe dizer ao certo quando isso realmente começou - mesmo Rachel tendo o mês, o dia e até a hora marcados em sua agenda com um coração desenhado por uma caneta rosa e cheia de glitter. - o que ele tem certeza absoluta é que ele não quer que acabe.

Rachel sabe que ele pode ser realmente fofo e carinhoso quando quer. E ele sabe que ela sabe, o que faz fica extremamente irritado e entrar em um longo periodo de negação. Então ela finge não saber que ele sabe que ela sabe.

_- Você está chorando? - Ele a virou de frente para ele. - Por que está chorando? Pensei que você gostasse desse filme!__  
__- Eu gosto... É só... tão triste.__  
__- Mas ele acabou de começar...__  
__- Essa é a décima terceira vez que eu assito, Noah.__  
__- Então porque estamos vendo ao invés de dar uns amassos nesse sofá?__  
__Ela não responde, apenas lança um olhar mortal em sua direção.__  
__- Nossa, Rachel, depois disso, nunca mais me pergunte se eu amo você. - As palavras escapam de sua boca antes que seu cérebro possa registrar o que ele havia acabado de falar.__  
__- Eu também amo você, Noah. - Ela sussurra em seu ouvido, enrouquecendo a voz e começa a deslizar uma das mãos por debaixo de sua camisa, esquecendo-se completamente do filmes.__  
__Isso o fez perceber que falar as três palavras que ele antes se recusava a dizer pra qualquer garota, valia definitivamente a pena e também o livrava de ver "moulin rouge"_

- Sentiu minha falta? - Puck sorri para ela e a puxa para si pela cintura, sem pensar duas vezes e a beija. E o gemido que recebe em resposta é tudo o que ele precisava e queria ouvir. E olha que ele não precisou cantar nenhuma música para provocá-lo.

Engula essa, Fred Mercury.

Que Deus salve o Puckzilla, isso sim.


End file.
